


dumb band lesbians

by MasukisJacket



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Not Serious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stupidity, i have literally no idea what i'm doing, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Misaki: Where's the leave buttonMoca: What you don't like rasMisaki: no i just don't like this ideaMisaki: we're going to cause mass chaosHina: Sounds pretty boppin nglMisaki: i'm preparing for impending doom
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei, Everyone & Everyone, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato/Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirokane Rinko/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Everyone is an idiot and chu2 barks

**Author's Note:**

> So this week was incredibly stressful for me schoolwise and I decided to write a stupid chatfic to make myself feel better.. and it worked!! And now I'm posting it  
> It's not done yet but there are quite a few already finished chapters so yeah
> 
> Also! The ships will develop over the course of the story and there might be more ships tagged soon, these are just the ships I've decided on so far
> 
> I hope I can make you laugh with this dumb idea birthed from my school related stress

**[Girls Gay Party]**

**[9:03PM]**

Ako: sup gamers

Kasumi: Hiii!!

Moca: ayy

Rinko: Hi ako-chan ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ

Misaki: uh

Misaki: wtf is this

Ako: It's a group chat

Ako: obv

Sayo: "Girls Gay Party"?

Kasumi: Y'know like the girls band party we had a year ago

Kasumi: But gay

Rokka: So then why are we here?

Rokka: RAS wasn't even formed back then

Ako: Because you guys are pog

Misaki: Where's the leave button

Moca: What you don't like ras

Misaki: no i just don't like this idea

Misaki: we're going to cause mass chaos

Hina: Sounds pretty boppin ngl

Hagumi: Hi everyone!

Kasumi: Hi Hagu!!!!

Kokoro: Wait I'm here too!

Misaki: i'm preparing for impending doom

Ran: Moca was this your idea

Moca: Nope

Moca: It was ako-chin's

Ako: Hey I only thought of it bc of something rin-rin said

Rinko: Oh about that

Rinko: We need everybody here

Rinko: For what we were gonna do

Ako: Oh right we do

Ako: @everyone

Misaki: … this isn't discord

Ako: Right

Ako: Someone help me spam the chat so ppl will pay attention

Moca: What shall we spam

Ako: Good question

Moca: How about bread

Ran: Of fucking course moca would want to spam bread

Ako: I mean it works

Moca: bread

Moca: Lemon bread

Moca: Melonpan

Moca: Chocolate cornets

Rimi: I just saw this. Why are we talking about bread?

Kasumi: YOU SUMMONED RIMI-RIN WITH CHOCOLATE CORNETS SHJSHSJSHSGGSGS

Ako: Keep spamming

Ako: I'll help

Chisato: Do not keep spamming

Chisato: It's 9pm, I'm trying to sleep

Moca: Your fault for having a good sleep schedule

Hina: Lmao get rekt chisato-chan

Moca: buns

Moca: Rye

Misaki: who even likes rye bread

Moca: All bread is good bread you fool

Ako: Wait idk what to spam

Ako: I don't know much about bread

Rinko: NFO classes?

Ako: Thanks rin-rin!!!

Ako: Knight

Ako: Necromancer

Moca: Whole wheat

Moca: Pizza

Ran: ?????????

Ran: Pizza isn't bread?????

Moca: It is if you're brave enough

Ako: Healer

Ako: Bard

Kokoro: We should spam people's names!

Hagumi: Woah that's a great idea!

Hagumi: Kaoru-kun

Hagumi: Maya-san

Hagumi: Kano-chan-senpai

Arisa: I'm already regretting agreeing to this

Kasumi: :((((

Moca: White bread

Moca: Baguette

Moca: Ramen in bread

Saaya: I feel like there's a lot more types of bread you could get to before putting ramen in them

Moca: Look it was the next thing I thought of

Rei: I checked my phone and I had like 100 messages

Rei: What is going on

Masuki: Hell if I know

Masuki: I've been lurking this whole time

Kasumi: And you didn't say anything?

Masuki: Well I got distracted

Himari: WHASSUP

Tsugumi: Why are people spamming?

Tsugumi: My phone is blowing up..

Moca: TSUGU HAS ARRIVED

Himari: Hey I'm here too

Moca: Yeah but you aren't tsugurific so fuck off

Himari: RUDE

Misaki: damn

Hina: Help I laughed so hard onee-chan knocked on my door to ask if I was okay

Lisa: Wow

Ako: Lisa-nee!!

Yukina: My phone is lagging

Lisa: Yikes

Moca: We need more people in here

Maya: You're really not going to stop until everyone's here huh

Moca: Nope

Kanon: My phone was on mute so I didn't see any of this until now..

Kanon: Sorry.

Misaki: kanon-san please save yourself and leave

Kaoru: Greetings, my little kittens.

Misaki: fuck

Kokoro: Kaoru! Hi!!!

Hagumi: Kaoru-kun!! You took forever :(

Kaoru: Apologies, Hagumi.

Kaoru: I was busy.

Lisa: She was texting me about homework

Moca: This just in: Lisa-san calls out Seta-san

Kaoru: I am not good at math, you see.

Hina: SJSJSKJSHSGSGGSHSUSHHSHS

Tomoe: I was taking a nap and y'all woke me up

Ran: You were taking a nap at 9pm?

Tomoe: IT'S 9???????

Tsugumi: Yes?

Himari: Omg tomoe how long were you napping for

Tomoe: Like 5 hours..

Moca: GSJZHAHAH

Moca: TOMO-CHIN YOU'RE SO FUCKED

Ako: Onee-chan..

Tomoe: Don't judge meeeeee I was tires

Hina: Tires

Moca: Tires

Misaki: tires

Tomoe: SHUT UP

Eve: Tires?

Maya: Eve-san!! Hey

Aya: Oh, I'm here too!

Aya: Eve-chan and I were texting

Moca: About what

Aya: Idol things

Eve: Like cute girls!

Hina: Oh my god

Lisa: Hahaha

Hina: YOU DISASTERS

Aya: SHSHSHSHSSHSSSHSSHHSHSHS

Maya: Why wasn't I invited to this conversation

Eve: .

Aya: Uh

Moca: oooooooohhhhhhhh

Tae: Hello?

Kasumi: O-tae!! You're finally here

Tae: Sorry

Tae: I was feeding my rabbits

Rei: Your 20 rabbits

Rei: I'm still not over that

Kanon: 20??????

Misaki: hanazono-san holy shit

Saaya: They're all very cute rabbits

Moca: Anyway who are we missing

Ako: I think just the other members of ras right?

Masuki: Hold on

Masuki: I'll go get them

Misaki: why does that feel threatening

Rokka: It probably isn't

Tomoe: Probably?????

Chu2: Masking I swear to god

Rei: Masuki what did you do

Masuki: nothing ;)

Rokka: I don't like that wink…

Chu2: She spammed me with a picture of my face on a train

Chu2: Captioned "choo choo"

Hina: XUSYUIVOLBPGIFSYSDUVOGOVIRFU

Rei: smh

Masuki: What

Masuki: It was funny

Masuki: You guys wanna see it?

Hina: Absolutely

Sayo: Absolutely not

Ako: Omg we summoned Sayo-san from the grave

Sayo: I was preoccupied.

Rinko: I would like to see it

Ako: Rin-rin?

Lisa: Since when does Rinko like memes

Masuki: Alright since the majority vote is to see it

Misaki: only 3 people voted

Moca: 4. I want to see it too

Masuki: Here ya go

Masuki: **[image]**

Chu2: NO

Hina: HOLY FUCKING JSHSHSGSJSHHS

Rinko: lol (* ^ ω ^)

Chu2: MASKING!!!!!

Rei: .. okay that is kinda funny

Chu2: IT ISN'T!!

Pareo: Pareo thought it was funny…

Chu2: what

Ako: Ok now that everyone's here!

Ako: Everyone needs to give themselves a nickname

Ran: Why

Moca: Because it's more fun that way

Misaki: what if i don't want to

Moca: Then we'll make one for you

Ako: And GO!!

**[Ako changed their name to RulerofDarkness]**

**[Rinko changed their name to FunkyLesbianWitch]**

**[Moca changed their name to NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp]**

Misaki: did you just fucking rickroll us

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Yes

**[Kasumi changed their name to GayStarsBaby]**

**[Tae changed their name to RabbitMom]**

**[Kokoro changed their name to Happy!Lucky!]**

Hagumi: OOOOOH KOKORON THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!!

**[Hagumi changed their name to Smile!Yay!]**

**[Aya changed their name to Aya♡]**

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Man that's boring as fuck

Aya♡: Hey it works

**[Maya changed their name to huehuehe]**

**[Tomoe changed their name to Gaydrummer]**

Masuki: hey you stole my fucking idea

**[Masuki changed their name to Lesbiandrummer]**

Rokka: I mean. It works??

**[Eve changed their name to PowerofBushido]**

**[Pareo changed their name to Keyboard♡Maid]**

**[Tsugumi changed their name to Tsugu]**

RulerofDarkness: Fair enough

**[Rimi changed their name to IsChocolateGay?]**

RabbitMom: Yes

**[IsChocolateGay? changed their name to ChocolateIsGay]**

GayStarsBaby: Lol

**[Kaoru changed their name to LesbianShakespeare]**

Lisa: I'm pretty sure everyone saw that one coming

LesbianShakespeare: It is truly my essence, is it not?

**[Himari changed their name to EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag]**

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Jesus that's long

Gaydrummer: Look who's talking

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Touche

**[Kanon changed their name to JellyDrummer]**

**[Rokka changed their name to Locked]**

**[Hina changed their name to TakeOnMeme]**

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: MINING AWAY

Gaydrummer: MOCA DON'T YOU DARE

RulerofDarkness: The rest of y'all better set your nicknames in the next 2 minutes or else

Rei: WAIT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING

Chu2: hold on I got you

Lesbiandrummer: Good luck Rei

**[Chu2 changed Rei's name to TallAsHell]**

TakeOnMeme: LMAO

TallAsHell: WHAT

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Damn

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I was hoping for something more interesting

TallAsHell: Wait no this is good pls let me keep it

Lesbiandrummer: Rei are you scared of moca

TallAsHell: no

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: You should be

TallAsHell: .. yes

RulerofDarkness: Times up!

Saaya: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: That's okay

**[NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp changed Saaya's name to BreadMomFriend]**

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: That's.. surprisingly tame for Moca

Tsugu: I'm pretty sure it's gonna get weirder…

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Absolutely it will

**[NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp changed Ran's name to gaybitch]**

TakeOnMeme: HSOSYWIGSNZFKAGASHKSGS

TakeOnMeme: RAN-CHAN

gaybitch: MOCA WHAT THE HELL

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: What

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: It's accurate

Lesbiandrummer: haha

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Oh just you wait

**[NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp changed Yukina's name to gaybitch2]**

Lisa: AHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

RulerofDarkness: OMG???

gaybitch2: Huh?

gaybitch2: What's happening?

gaybitch2: Why am I gaybitch2?

gaybitch2: Who's gaybitch1?

Lisa: Ran

gaybitch2: Oh okay

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: MINATO-SAN???

gaybitch: It's been 5 minutes I think she left

TakeOnMeme: I'M WHEEZING

**[NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp changed Lisa's name to SemiFunctionalGay]**

TakeOnMeme: LOL

SemiFunctionalGay: Wow

FunkyLesbianWitch: .. She isn't wrong

LesbianShakespeare: It is the truth.

Misaki: kaoru-san

Misaki: i don't mean to be offensive but i honestly forgot you were here

TakeOnMeme: AYSIBSHSGSJSKSJSGSJSSHGS

TakeOnMeme: RIP KAORU-KUN

LesbianShakespeare: I do not blame you, my dear Misaki.

LesbianShakespeare: I had to leave for a bit to do math.

LesbianShakespeare: It was not fun.

SemiFunctionalGay: Kaoru if tomorrow you come up to me and tell me you got the questions wrong I'm going to laugh at you

TakeOnMeme: Ooh can I laugh at Kaoru-kun too?

LesbianShakespeare: Why am I being laughed at?

Misaki: wow y'all are so stupid

Misaki: but so is everything about this chat

**[NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp changed Misaki's name to killjoy]**

TakeOnMeme: HAHAHAHAHA

killjoy: uhhhhh fuck that

**[killjoy changed their name to killme]**

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Lmao

killme: that's better

Locked: And also a bit morbid..

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Shit I can't think of any other names

GayStarsBaby: Can I do one for Arisa??

Arisa: Kasumi no

RabbitMom: Arisa where have you been?

Arisa: Watching this dumbassery play out

Arisa: Silently

Arisa: Because I have self-preservation instincts

**[GayStarsBaby changed Arisa's name to SmallLesbian]**

BreadMomFriend: Ahaha

ChocolateIsGay: .. well

SmallLesbian: KASUMI WHAT THE FUCK

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Beautiful

GayStarsBaby: Now it's accurate!

SmallLesbian: I AM GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU

RabbitMom: But you're small?

SmallLesbian: I-

TallAsHell: Hana-chan..

SmallLesbian: I'LL GET HER KNEECAPS

Lesbiandrummer: Wear those like

Lesbiandrummer: Thingies that rollarskaters wear

Lesbiandrummer: To protect their knees

TallAsHell: Kneepads?

Lesbiandrummer: Yeah kneepads

Lesbiandrummer: Thanks babe

Locked: BABE????

Chu2: Wait you guys are dating

Lesbiandrummer: Oh shit we forgot to tell you

TakeOnMeme: THIS CHAT IS GOING TO MAKE ME CHOKE SHJSISTSFZJZGSJGSHS

RabbitMom: Congrats Rei

huehuehe: I'm proud of you king

Lesbiandrummer: Thanks maya-san

Gaydrummer: What did I just witness

TallAsHell: MASUKI

TallAsHell: YOU MADE ME THROW MY PHONE

Lesbiandrummer: Oh sorry

Keyboard♡Maid: That's so cute!

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: The fact that Massu-chi made her gf throw her phone?

Keyboard♡Maid: Their relationship, I mean.

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: It is, isn't it?

Locked: I'M STILL SHOOK???

Locked: WHAT????

Locked: HOW??????

Chu2: You guys broke Lock

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Man I didn't know they were so good at breaking into places.

gaybitch: Was that a pun??

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Mayhaps..

TakeOnMeme: Oh btw I have some ideas

killme: oh no

**[TakeOnMeme changed Sayo's name to BiggestDisasterGay]**

SemiFunctionalGay: AGAJSFUSCZIZGSJVSHS

SemiFunctionalGay: HINA

RulerofDarkness: SAYO-SAN HAHAH

BiggestDisasterGay: Hina.

TakeOnMe: What is it, Onee-chan?

BiggestDisasterGay: Lock your door or else I'm going to smack you

SemiFunctionalGay: HAAHHSHAJAHAKGSJA

Gaydrummer: HAHAHAHHAHAH

gaybitch: lol

TakeOnMeme: ONEE-CHAN WHY ARE YOU BANGING ON THE DOOR?????

TakeOnMeme: ONEE-CHAN???????

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: She's busy banging on the door

Gaydrummer: Hahaha

TakeOnMeme: Ok she stopped

BiggestDisasterGay: I'm sorry, Hina.

BiggestDisasterGay: But I do not think this nickname is accurate.

SemiFunctionalGay: Wdym it's perfect

TakeOnMeme: See

TakeOnMeme: Lisa-chi agrees with me

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: And whatever Lisa-san says goes

BiggestDisasterGay: Fine.

BiggestDisasterGay: But I'll be waiting for my revenge.

TakeOnMeme: Onee-chan?

TakeOnMeme: ONEE-CHAN??

SemiFunctionalGay: SHE JUST LEFT????

FunkyLesbianWitch: Hikawa-san can be scary lol

TallAsHell: That lol feels very out of place

TakeOnMeme: Eh

**[TakeOnMeme changed Chisato's name to ActuallyFunctionalGay]**

RabbitMom: True

TakeOnMeme: Chisato-chan??

TakeOnMeme: Aren't you going to respond?

TakeOnMeme: .. Chisato-chan?

huehuehe: I think she's asleep

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: Either that or she muted the chat

killme: wait

killme: YOU CAN DO THAT????

TakeOnMeme: Misaki-chan discovers a basic feature in any messaging app 2020

killme: I COULD'VE IGNORED THIS WHOLE CHAT?????

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hii-chan if Misaki goes missing it's all your fault

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: Sorry..

killme: more like misaki finally gets some fucking sleep 2020

LesbianShakespeare: Sweet dreams, Misaki.

killme: shut up kaoru-san I'm trying to sleep

SemiFunctionalGay: Dang

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: So is that everyone who has a nickname now

Locked: Chu2-san still needs one

Chu2: Damn it Lock

Chu2: Aoba Moca

Chu2: Let me keep my name the way it is

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I mean I'm not going to change your name

Chu2: Thank goodness

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: So who has an idea for Chu2's nickname

Chu2: NO

Lesbiandrummer: Ooh let me

**[Lesbiandrummer changed Chu2's name to SmallAngryGay]**

SmallAngryGay: EXCUSE ME

SmallAngryGay: I AM NOT ANGRY

Lesbiandrummer: She said while being angry

SmallAngryGay: GRRRRRR

**[SmallAngryGay changed their name to TheWorldsGreatestProducer]**

TheWorldsGreatestProducer: That's better

Lesbiandrummer: sigh

**[Lesbiandrummer changed TheWorldsGreatestProducer's name to TinyAngryLesbian]**

TinyAngryLesbian: I SWEAR

Locked: Chu2-san

Locked: You aren't winning this fight

TinyAngryLesbian: GRRR WOOF BARK BARK RRR

TakeOnMeme: AHAAHAHAAHHA WHAT???

RabbitMom: Barking Chu2

Keyboard♡Maid: Pareo dozed off. What did I miss?

Keyboard♡Maid: ..

Keyboard♡Maid: Pareo thinks that Chu2-sama's name is very endearing!!

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Endearing?? Lol

FunkyLesbianWitch: Well, as long as she thinks it's endearing. (´ ∀ ` )

Lesbiandrummer: Hey chu2

Lesbiandrummer: Remember when

Lesbiandrummer: You literally barked in a song

TinyAngryLesbian: MASKING NO

TakeOnMeme: Wait WHAT????

TallAsHell: Oh I remember that

TallAsHell: That song is so much fun

Lesbiandrummer: Ikr

Lesbiandrummer: I always look forward to playing it in shows

Lesbiandrummer: Bc I get to laugh at chu2 barking in person

TinyAngryLesbian: I SWEAR

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: What's the song called

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I need to hear chu2 barking

Lesbiandrummer: Hell or hell

TakeOnMeme: I'm gonna live text my reactions

huehuehe: Oh boy

TakeOnMeme: Ooh this synth bops

TakeOnMeme: Holy shit this is catchy

TakeOnMeme: HALSHSOGSLGSKSH????

TakeOnMeme: SHE ACTUALLY BARKED

TakeOnMeme: I THOUGHT MASSU-CHI WAS CLOWNING ME

TakeOnMeme: HELP IM LAUGHING SO HARD I HAD TO PAUSE THE SONG

TakeOnMeme: THIS PIANO SOLO?????

TakeOnMeme: GO OFF PARE-CHAN!!

Keyboard♡Maid: ♡♡♡♡♡

TakeOnMeme: Ok but why does this song slap more than Roselia's entire discography

Lesbiandrummer: UHH

SemiFunctionalGay: HINA??????????

TakeOnMeme: Oh shit don't tell Onee-chan I said that

TakeOnMeme: Or Yukina-chan

TinyAngryLesbian: I don't appreciate you laughing at me

TinyAngryLesbian: But thank you for acknowledging my superior music skills

TallAsHell: oh my god

SmallLesbian: HOLY SHIT IT'S 11:30????

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Omg really

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: We've only had this chat for like 2 hours and we've already descended into madness

JellyDrummer: I'm pretty sure Misaki-chan warned us about this..

Lesbiandrummer: Eh

Lesbiandrummer: 99% sure we were all expecting the madness to come for us eventually

SemiFunctionalGay: Notice how all the responsible people here are already asleep

TakeOnMeme: But Lisa-chi you're awake

SemiFunctionalGay: Hey I'm only semi-functional for a reason

TakeOnMeme: Shit u right

TallAsHell: Okay well

TallAsHell: I'm super tired

TallAsHell: So I'm gonna sleep now

Lesbiandrummer: Night babe♡♡♡

TallAsHell: Night

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Wow

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Imagine being disgusting in the chat

Lesbiandrummer: Excuse me all I did was call her babe

Lesbiandrummer: And put like 3 heart emojis beside it

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Exactly

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Stop reminding us single people how single we are

Lesbiandrummer: Smh

Lesbiandrummer: Well anyway now that my gf is gone there's no point in being here anymore

Lesbiandrummer: Bye

TakeOnMeme: GALSHSKGSJGSKSGSJSH

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: SHE FUCKING REKT US SHJSGSJSHSHS

Gaydrummer: Everyone go to bed

RulerofDarkness: Gn onee-chan

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: Night Tomoe!

**[12:37AM]**

TinyAngryLesbian: WAIT I PASSED OUT

TinyAngryLesbian: Oh

TinyAngryLesbian: There's no one here anymore

**[TinyAngryLesbian deleted 3 messages]**

TinyAngryLesbian: Fools


	2. Misaki threatens afterglow and rinko and ako are nerds

**[Girls Gay Party]**

**[6:59AM]**

TakeOnMeme: .

killme: anyone else regretting their life decisions

SemiFunctionalGay: Definitely

Gaydrummer: Same here

TakeOnMeme: I went to bed really late

TakeOnMeme: And now I'm awake

TakeOnMeme: And I'm tired

TakeOnMeme: But I'm not gonna go back to sleep

TakeOnMeme: Because I don't want to sleep in

TakeOnMeme: And it's 7am

Gaydrummer: I mean I took a nap for 5 hours yesterday and then slept for another 6

Gaydrummer: It wasn't good sleep, but it was sleep

killme: why did i think it was a good idea to stay up texting kaoru-san

SemiFunctionalGay: Kaoru?????

SemiFunctionalGay: You willingly lost sleep to talk to Kaoru???

killme: why is that so shocking

killme: i don't hate her or anything

SemiFunctionalGay: I just thought you would prioritize sleep over anything

killme: yeah

killme: i thought that too

Gaydrummer: So what were y'all talking about

killme: .

killme: no comment

TakeOnMeme: What

TakeOnMeme: Tell us!

killme: no

SemiFunctionalGay: What's so bad about it?

killme: in this chatroom i'm going to get slaughtered for it

Gaydrummer: ??????

Gaydrummer: Pleeease

SemiFunctionalGay: If you're that embarrassed about it we can always delete the messages

SemiFunctionalGay: Because apparently that's a thing you can do

killme: .

killme: fine

Gaydrummer: Misaki it's been like 3 minutes

killme: i'm sorry there's a lot of conversation here

killme: i'm trying to decide what to send

SemiFunctionalGay: it's ok take ur time

TakeOnMeme: Lebiab

TakeOnMeme: Lesbiam

TakeOnMeme: Less bien

killme: ok

killme: i think i got the most important stuff

killme: just know that we are definitely keeping this a secret and deleting it later

SemiFunctionalGay: Got it

killme: **[images]**

Gaydrummer: WTF

SemiFunctionalGay: HOLY SHIT??????

TakeOnMeme: FUCKING FINALLY

killme: "FINALLY"?

killme: you expected this???

TakeOnMeme: Yeah

TakeOnMeme: She's pretty bad at hiding her feelings ngl

SemiFunctionalGay: WHY AM I ACTUALLY EMOTIONAL RN

SemiFunctionalGay: SHE FUCKING DID IT

killme: HOW HAVE Y'ALL BEEN EXPECTING THIS

Gaydrummer: Misaki if it makes you feel better I had no idea

killme: i'll take it

killme: but anyway last night was wack

killme: i woke up and thought it was a dream

killme: then checked my phone and almost screamed

TakeOnMeme: Witnessing a girl get a gf is always pretty pog

TakeOnMeme: Especially when they've been pining over each other for like a year

killme: sigh

SemiFunctionalGay: So proud of both of u

killme: thanks

SemiFunctionalGay: Even if your pining was pretty obvious

killme: was it really?

TakeOnMeme: Yes

SemiFunctionalGay: Yes

Gaydrummer: I mean I suspected it

killme: damn

killme: so like this conversation is over right

SemiFunctionalGay: Sure

killme: cool

**[killme deleted 62 messages]**

TakeOnMeme: Wow

**[7:25AM]**

gaybitch: 62 messages??? Holy fuck

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Omg Misaki why the hell did you delete 62 messages

killme: none of your business

killme: why do you think i deleted them

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Whatever

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I'm just gonna bully Tomo-chin into telling me

killme: why udagawa-san

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Because she's horrible at resisting Moca-chan

killme: well she's not gonna break

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hmm

gaybitch: Hmm

killme: because if she does

killme: michelle's gonna be paying a visit to all of you

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Uhh??????

gaybitch: Anyway Moca

gaybitch: You did the homework right

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: That's a secret

gaybitch: Moca

gaybitch: Moca pls

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: You better hope Tsugu is feeling generous today Ran~

gaybitch: MOCA

**[11:46AM]**

Lesbiandrummer: Couldn't stop laughing at this

Locked: Masuki-san aren't you supposed to be in class right now?

Lesbiandrummer: Yes

Lesbiandrummer: But here I am

Locked: ..

RulerofDarkness: Oooooohh king ur gonna be in troubleeee

Lesbiandrummer: Aren't you two also in school

Locked: It's our lunch break

Locked: Asuka-chan is looking at us like we're crazy

Lesbiandrummer: Lmao

Locked: Masuki-san get back to class

RulerofDarkness: Yeah king

Lesbiandrummer: You guys are like a year younger than me

Lesbiandrummer: Stop lecturing me

RulerofDarkness: Stop skipping class

Lesbiandrummer: :(

Gaydrummer: You tell her Ako

gaybitch: Tomoe get off ur phone and listen to Tsugumi

Gaydrummer: ??? You're also on ur phone??

gaybitch: Maybe I am

gaybitch: But just to tell you off

Lesbiandrummer: Damn

Locked: Masuki-san

Lesbiandrummer: Sorry sorry

gaybitch: Everyone's getting told off today

Lesbiandrummer: Fuck you

Gaydrummer: SHSJSHJSHSHAKAJSK

gaybitch: Now I'm getting told off by Himari

Lesbiandrummer: Deserved

RulerofDarkness: Deserved

gaybitch: I hate all of you

Gaydrummer: Love you too Ran

gaybitch: >:(

**[12:10PM]**

killme: you haneoka kids are so lucky

RulerofDarkness: Shit what happened

killme: kokoro and toyama-san

killme: need i say more

RulerofDarkness: Yes???

JellyDrummer: They blew something up..

RulerofDarkness: GSGSKSGSKSGSKSGAKGSJ

ChocolateIsGay: Kasumi-chan flew very far

killme: rimi you should not be this calm

killme: also udagawa-san you should be in class

RulerofDarkness: How do you know

killme: kaoru-san is texting me

killme: also in class

RulerofDarkness: ?? Why is she texting you

killme: ah

JellyDrummer: Misaki-chan?

JellyDrummer: She went silent..

killme: kanon-san pls don't tell them

JellyDrummer: Oh

JellyDrummer: I see

RulerofDarkness: Why do I have a feeling Onee-chan knows about this

killme: no

killme: don't you dare

RulerofDarkness: Wow ok

RulerofDarkness: I won't ask her

killme: thank you

JellyDrummer: We're gonna be late..

killme: SHIT

**[3:08PM]**

TallAsHell: It's that time of year where not having the fan on is too hot but having it on is too cold

RabbitMom: Rip

SemiFunctionalGay: Is that like.. a thing??

SemiFunctionalGay: That has never happened to me before

GayStarsBaby: I know that feeling rei

FunkyLesbianWitch: I personally don't understand it but I hope you find the temperature balance soon wakana-san (っ´ω`)

TallAsHell: Thanks

**[3:16PM]**

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: WHAT IS UP PARTY PEOPLE

SemiFunctionalGay: The chat was so calm for like 10 minutes

SemiFunctionalGay: And then Moca appeared

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: More like the chat was dead

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: And the great Moca-chan revived it

RulerofDarkness: I didn't know you were a necromancer

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Isn't necromancy only for humans

RulerofDarkness: I mean

RulerofDarkness: If you think about it

RulerofDarkness: This chat is full of humans

RulerofDarkness: So like if you revived it..

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Woah

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Ako-chin is so big brained

FunkyLesbianWitch: Necromancers can do a lot more than revive dead people, though

RulerofDarkness: That's a good point

RulerofDarkness: They can cast dark spells

RulerofDarkness: And like.. kill people

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Wait wait wait

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: So they can kill people AND revive them?

RulerofDarkness: Yeah!!!

FunkyLesbianWitch: In most media, people who have been revived by necromancers are more like zombies

FunkyLesbianWitch: Or at least under the control of the necromancer who revived them

FunkyLesbianWitch: So there would be an advantage to killing people and reviving them

FunkyLesbianWitch: To get more powerful

gaybitch: Definitely Moca

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: You fucking bet that's me

RulerofDarkness: Ooh Moca-chin you should totally play NFO with us

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Oh hell yeah I wanna be a necromancer

FunkyLesbianWitch: But wouldn't that upset the party balance? Since ako-chan is already a necromancer..

RulerofDarkness: Oh yeah :(

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Dang

RulerofDarkness: Maybe you could be something else

RulerofDarkness: Like a bard

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Bard?

FunkyLesbianWitch: A musician, essentially

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Epic, I'm looking it up rn

gaybitch: I mean it makes sense

RulerofDarkness: Exactly! Moca-chin can play the guitar and sing

gaybitch: Excuse me

gaybitch: That's me

RulerofDarkness: So can Moca-chin

RulerofDarkness: She just usually doesn't sing

FunkyLesbianWitch: You can play, too, mitake-san

gaybitch: Nah I'm good

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: So this is what I found

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: **[meme]**

RulerofDarkness: HUH

gaybitch: SGSKGSLSGOSGSKSGSH

FunkyLesbianWitch: (⊙_⊙)

RulerofDarkness: THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING??????

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Ako-chin were you trying to call me a horny bard

RulerofDarkness: NO!!!

gaybitch: Yes

RulerofDarkness: THAT'S NOT FOR NFO RIGHT

FunkyLesbianWitch: I hope not.. (・_・;)

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Anyway I think it describes me very well

gaybitch: MOCA??????!!?????!??!?

killme: ..

killme: have y'all never heard of d&d before

RulerofDarkness: D&d?

killme: i am this close to leaving the chat

killme: how in the actual fuck do you not know what d&d is when you literally play rpgs

RulerofDarkness: I'm sorry..

huehuehe: Finally another educated soul

FunkyLesbianWitch: I looked it up

FunkyLesbianWitch: Apparently it's a tabletop RPG.

FunkyLesbianWitch: It seems very interesting (⌒▽⌒)☆

huehuehe: Okusawa-san, Shirokane-san

huehuehe: Do you guys want to join my next campaign

killme: ooh sounds fun

FunkyLesbianWitch: It does sound fun (＾◡＾)

huehuehe: Wait we need more than 2 people

killme: i'll get kaoru-san to join

killme: maybe rimi too

huehuehe: Neat

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Wait what are y'all talking about again

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I spaced out

huehuehe: Dnd

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: ???

killme: we're not letting you in

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: D:


	3. Moca and lisa don't do their jobs (ft. masuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters so far btw. It's pretty short but I had a lot of fun writing it

**[Girls Gay Party]**

**[11:56PM]**

TakeOnMeme: Hey did y'all miss me yesterday

killme: no

TakeOnMeme: Damn :(

TakeOnMeme: PasuPare had practice and then I got food with Onee-chan

JellyDrummer: They ate almost all of our fries

SemiFunctionalGay: SSHSOSGKSGSJS???

TakeOnMeme: I passed out as soon as I got home

Gaydrummer: How

TakeOnMeme: My brain went *splat* and stopped working so I went to bed

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Every day I aspire to be Hina-senpai

TakeOnMeme: Thanks Moca-chan

gaybitch: Moca how come you're always active on here

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: It's fun

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: And I have nothing better to do

gaybitch: Fair enough

**[1:32PM]**

SemiFunctionalGay: Helpppp I'm working and it's so boring

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hey lisa-san I'm working too

Lesbiandrummer: It's a Saturday tf are you guys working for

SemiFunctionalGay: I'm not going to work at a convenience store on a school day???

Lesbiandrummer: Well I get that but like

Lesbiandrummer: Why on a Saturday

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: We didn't have much of a choice in the matter

Lesbiandrummer: Haha feels bad

SemiFunctionalGay: Masuki don't you also have a part-time job???

Lesbiandrummer: Yea but I know the owner so it's pretty chill

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Anyway lisa-san get back to work

SemiFunctionalGay: I don't think I need to go into the hypocrisy of that statement

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hey I'm in the bathroom

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I had to pee

SemiFunctionalGay: Blame your bladder then

Lesbiandrummer: Wow

Lesbiandrummer: Wait Rei's texting me

SemiFunctionalGay: uwu

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: UwU

FunkyLesbianWitch: Why are you guys uwuing

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Massu-chi is texting her gf

FunkyLesbianWitch: Oh

FunkyLesbianWitch: UwU

Lesbiandrummer: You ever just literally almost cry because you love someone so much

FunkyLesbianWitch: Yes

Lesbiandrummer: I just think that girl

SemiFunctionalGay: This speaks to me on a personal level

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Omg same

SemiFunctionalGay: OH MY GOD WAIT

SemiFunctionalGay: IS THAT REI

Lesbiandrummer: HUH

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: WAIT I NEED TO SEE THIS

Lesbiandrummer: WHAT'S SHE DOING

SemiFunctionalGay: She's on her phone

Lesbiandrummer: Oh yeah she's texting me

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Massu-chi dumbass moments

Lesbiandrummer: I got so excited my braincells just went woosh

SemiFunctionalGay: She's just kinda standing outside the window

SemiFunctionalGay: SHSKGSKSGSKSGSJGS

Lesbiandrummer: >:)

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: LMAO HER FACE GOT SO RED

SemiFunctionalGay: MASUKI WHAT DID YOU SAY

Lesbiandrummer: **[image]**

SemiFunctionalGay: SGLZVZPSHKZCZIAGJAGA

SemiFunctionalGay: HOLY FUCKING SHIT MASUKI WTF

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Oh my god

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Massu-chi that is spicy~

SemiFunctionalGay: HALAGAKSGSTAGJAHA???

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Ladies is it gay to compliment ur gf's ass while she's texting you in public

Lesbiandrummer: It was so funny

Lesbiandrummer: She might murder me tho

SemiFunctionalGay: She doesn't look mad

SemiFunctionalGay: Just really really embarrassed

Lesbiandrummer: Her texting sounds pretty mad

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Rip

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Massu-chi gets murdered by her gf

Lesbiandrummer: Tbh I wouldn't be mad

Lesbiandrummer: Wait send me a picture of her

SemiFunctionalGay: **[image]**

Lesbiandrummer: OMG

Lesbiandrummer: I'VE NEVER SEEN HER BLUSH LIKE THAT BEFORE

Lesbiandrummer: IT'S SO CUTE

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Wait there are customers coming in

SemiFunctionalGay: Oh shit

SemiFunctionalGay: Bye Masuki

Lesbiandrummer: Lol bye


	4. Masuki screams over her gf and chu2 is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I supposed to be in class right now? Yes  
> Am I on ao3 instead? Yes

**[Girls Gay Party]**

**[4:24PM]**

Lesbiandrummer: Y'all mind if I scream over my gf in the chat

SemiFunctionalGay: ????

SemiFunctionalGay: What do you think you were doing 3 hours ago??

Lesbiandrummer: I was messing with her

SemiFunctionalGay: You were typing in all caps a lot but ok

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hell yeah you can

gaybitch: Don't you dare scream in this chat

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Ran I feel like everything you do in this chat is against what I do

gaybitch: Because you're an agent of chaos

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Fair

Lesbiandrummer: So can I do it or not

gaybitch: No

SemiFunctionalGay: No

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Yes

Lesbiandrummer: Ok fine then I'll scream in the ras gc

**[We are RAISE A SUILEN]**

Masking: Hey guys

Lock: Hi Masuki-san!

Chu2: Hello

Pareo: Hi Massu-san!

Masking: They said I couldn't scream over rei in the main gc

Masking: So I'm doing it here

Chu2: Oh no

Masking: Have you ever seen Rei

Chu2: Yes

Chu2: She's in our band

Masking: Shut up and let me love my gf in peace

Masking: Like who allowed her to be so cool

Masking: And nice

Masking: And adorable

Masking: And hot

Chu2: Oh my god

Masking: Like she's so awesome

Masking: I love her so much

Masking: She makes me so happy

Masking: Whenever I see her my heart goes

Masking: brrrrrrrr♡♡♡

Masking: And like

Masking: Whenever I think of her I just go sgskgsksgslagalsgkavsksvsjcsjsgs

Chu2: I can't take this

**[Girls Gay Party]**

TinyAngryLesbian: Please let masking scream in this gc

SemiFunctionalGay: Why

TinyAngryLesbian: She's more unhinged in our gc

killme: press x to doubt

SemiFunctionalGay: X

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: X

RulerofDarkness: X

killme: x

TinyAngryLesbian: It's true

TinyAngryLesbian: She's just key smashing now

gaybitch: Ok fine

gaybitch: SATOU-SAN YOU CAN OFFICIALLY SCREAM HERE

Lesbiandrummer: Hell yeah

Lesbiandrummer: Ok so like

Lesbiandrummer: One time Rei and I were on a date

Lesbiandrummer: And when I drove her home

Lesbiandrummer: And she was saying goodbye

Lesbiandrummer: She just kinda.. bumped her forehead against mine and it was so fucking cute

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: Omg Massu-san stop you're making me yearn for a gf even more

Lesbiandrummer: Sorry man

Lesbiandrummer: Just ignore me

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: Ok

EmbodimentOfTheLesbianFlag: But I might require you to pay me in emotional damages

Lesbiandrummer: Neat

Lesbiandrummer: Anyway

Lesbiandrummer: She just makes me really really happy and I love her

killme: satou-san only knows three things

killme: be gay for gf, play music, and be gay again

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: GSKSHSKSGSJZ

TakeOnMeme: I was worried I missed something but it was just massu-chi being gay for her gf

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hey she's very entertaining while doing so

Lesbiandrummer: Thanks

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Hey Massu-chi you mind if I change your name

Lesbiandrummer: Go ahead man

**[NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp changed Lesbiandrummer's name to Itslovinggfhours]**

TakeOnMeme: SGSKHSKSGSJSGSJSHSJSS

killme: wow

Itslovinggfhours: YES

TinyAngryLesbian: Only masking could be pleased about this

TallAsHell: Hey I was busy what happened while I was gone

TallAsHell: ..

TallAsHell: Masuki

Itslovinggfhours: Yes darling

TallAsHell: What the fuck


	5. Yukina becomes minyato-san and ran gets scratched

**[Girls Gay Party]**

**[10:10AM]**

gaybitch2: Hello?

SemiFunctionalGay: Yukina?????

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Omg minato-san lives

gaybitch: Minato-san why haven't you been active

gaybitch2: I forgot.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: How do you forget about this glorious gc

gaybitch2: It's not very serious in here.

SemiFunctionalLesbian: SGKSGSKSGAKGAJHA

gaybitch: She says while we have satou-san being gay all the time ako causing chaos and moca and hikawa-san memeing 24/7

gaybitch: No shit it's not serious in here

gaybitch2: Anyway, I need your help.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Like all of us?

gaybitch2: Preferably just you 3.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Ooh super secret mission for minato-san

gaybitch2: I'm covered in cats.

SemiFunctionalLesbian: UHHHH?????

gaybitch: Oh my god MINATO-SAN???!??!?!

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Wait isn't that a good thing for you

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Miss "I once got lost when my bandmates told me explicitly not to move because I saw a cute cat and wanted to pet it"

gaybitch2: Lisa.

gaybitch2: You told her about that?

SemiFunctionalGay: I'm sorry it was funny

gaybitch: Wait but if you're covered in cats then how are you texting

gaybitch2: Very carefully.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: GASKHSKSHSJHS

SemiFunctionalGay: The way she typed that completely unironically..

gaybitch2: Anyway, please come help.

SemiFunctionalGay: Where are you

gaybitch2: At the park.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Pog

gaybitch: Wait

gaybitch: What park???

gaybitch: IDK WHERE TO GO

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: THE park, Ran

gaybitch: Oh ok

gaybitch2: ?

SemiFunctionalGay: Ok we're here

SemiFunctionalGay: Where are you

gaybitch2: Underneath the tallest tree.

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: My knowledge of park infrastructure is actually helpful for once

gaybitch: HOLD ON SLOW DOWN I'M TRYING TO CATCH UP

gaybitch2: Please hurry.

gaybitch2: One of them is attacking my hair.

gaybitch2: It hurts.

SemiFunctionalGay: Don't worry yukina I can see you

**[11:46PM]**

GayStarsBaby: Yukina-senpai are you okay???

gaybitch2: Yes, I'm fine.

SemiFunctionalGay: **[image]**

GayStarsBaby: That's a lot of cats

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: It certainly is

SemiFunctionalGay: Ok so like

SemiFunctionalGay: Apparently Yukina saw this cat that had a leg injury in the park

SemiFunctionalGay: So she picked it up and tried to take it to the animal shelter or something

SemiFunctionalGay: But since the cat is feral it started hissing and meowing at her

SemiFunctionalGay: And the meowing attracted a bunch of other cats

SemiFunctionalGay: And here we are

gaybitch2: It was nice for a while, and then it got kind of hard to breathe.

GayStarsBaby: Oh no! I'm glad you're okay Yukina-senpai

GayStarsBaby: Is the cat ok

SemiFunctionalGay: Well..

gaybitch: I'm currently trying to find it

gaybitch: Since apparently it ran off

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I'm helping btw

gaybitch: She is not helping

**[12:29PM]**

SemiFunctionalGay: OMG RAN'S BLEEDING??

GayStarsBaby: ???????

gaybitch2: It scratched her.

gaybitch2: A lot.

GayStarsBaby: OH NO

gaybitch: Life is pain

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Minyato-san is bandaging her up

SemiFunctionalGay: IM CRYING MINYATO-SAN

GayStarsBaby: LMAO

gaybitch: Omfg minyato-san

**[1:04PM]**

gaybitch2: The cat is okay now

GayStarsBaby: Thank goodness

SemiFunctionalGay: We had to stop Yukina from adopting it herself

gaybitch2: I wanted it. :(

gaybitch: Minato-san using emoticons is too funny

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: I think you mean Minyato-san

gaybitch2: ?

SemiFunctionalGay: GSKSGSKGSSKGSKSGSH

NeverGonnaGiveBreadUp: Sorry Minyato-san

gaybitch2: Aoba-san?


End file.
